A Teacher's POV - Teacher's Pet
by Time Lady
Summary: Because you asked for it, here's another A Teacher's POV. After last week's episodes, I found myself wondering what would happen if a teacher discovered a Digimon in the classroom. Well, here's everyone's favorite teacher with an afterschool guest.


Author's notes: I know you were hoping for another "A Teacher's POV." Well, last weekend I saw the episode with the kids in school and the Digimon loose around the building. So I was wondering what would happen if one of their teachers found one. Hence this story. No romance in it this time around.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. The only character I can claim is the teacher.  
  
A Teacher's POV - The Teacher's Pet  
  
By Time Lady  
  
- - - -  
  
Something was in here. . . .  
  
I know I left the door locked when I went down to the office. I looked around on the floor. The usual abandoned homework papers. And Daisuke's backpack. When will he learn? I noticed the backpack was open.  
  
There was a crunching noise coming from my desk. I held my breath, hoping rats or mice hadn't gotten into my snack stash drawer. Not that I really minded rats or mice. At least they were cute and fuzzy. Not like the time the biology teacher's snake got loose in the building. But the teacher next door hated anything that wasn't a cat, dog, bird (pet variety) or fish. And if something was loose, I didn't want to have to deal with her screaming through the walls again.  
  
I heard more crunching. Cautiously I tiptoed forward. I could see my desk drawer was wide open. Okay, as far as I know, mice and rats do _not_ open drawers that way, and I know I didn't leave it open. Did someone let a pet monkey loose into the building? Finally I got close enough to my drawer where I found a . . . . a. . . . .  
  
All right. I didn't know _what_ it was, but it was rather happily munching away on my chocolate chip rice cakes. Frankly it didn't look like any animal I'd seen. Most animals aren't blue. It looked a little like a lizard. Well, the tail did at least. The head was roundish, with these weird looking things I guess were ears. It had very big eyes that suddenly noticed me standing over it. It opened its mouth as if it was going to say something, but seemed to think better of it. Instead it put its hand-like front legs behind it and smiled.  
  
"Okay, what are you?" I asked. It didn't reply. I don't know if that was good or bad. Tentatively I reached forward and picked it up. It wasn't very heavy. No more than picking up a small dog. I set it down on my desk. It kept looking up at me with those big eyes. Admittedly it was kind of cute. "So, were you in Daisuke's backpack?" It kept looking at me, then nodded. All right, that meant it understood me. I noticed it eyeballing my drawer. "You're hungry, aren't you?" It nodded enthusiastically. I pulled out some more of my chocolate rice cakes and set them on the table. As it began eating, I mused "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
What was I going to do with it? I'm certain that it, whatever it was, was Daisuke's. Daisuke was at soccer practice, meaning he wouldn't be able to come back for at least another hour. I wasn't about to take this. . . . whatever it was. . . . home with me. With a sigh I reached for a stack of papers that I had been putting off grading. "No time like the present."  
  
The little guy, I'm just assuming it's male for no particular reason, seemed to take an interest in my paper grading. He decided to move to my lap, deciding it was more comfortable than the top of the desk. Whenever I graded a paper of Daisuke's he winced. "Well maybe you can get him to study more," I said jokingly.  
  
We kept it up for about an hour, when I heard the sound of someone stampeding down the hall. My door flew open and Daisuke slid into the room. "My backpack!" he said excitedly by way of explanation. I looked at the little guy sitting in my lap, who looked up at me. I winked. We were going to let him sweat it out for a minute.  
  
"Daisuke, you need to be more responsible with your things," I said sternly. "You're lucky I had to stay and grade papers. I don't want to know what kind of explanations I'd have when you showed up without your homework."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said with a salute. "GAAAAHHH!" he shouted as he noticed his backpack was open.  
  
"Something wrong?" I asked, trying to keep from laughing. The little guy was trying not to laugh too.  
  
"I . . . uh . . . well. . . . um . . . . Something's missing from my backpack."  
  
"Is this what you're looking for?" I picked up the little guy and sat him on the desk. He held out his arms.  
  
"Chibimon!" said Daisuke, relief evident in his voice. He ran up to my desk and picked him up.  
  
"Your. . . . friend was in my desk when I came back to my room." Daisuke began to look very embarrassed. "That was very irresponsible of you to bring him to school, let alone leave him in your backpack all afternoon. The poor thing was starving. Whatever he is. So what is he?"  
  
Daisuke's eyes widened. I think he was surprised at how calm I was, let alone the fact that I asked him what his little "Chibimon" was. "Ummm. . . . well. . . . he's a new type of toy. . . ."  
  
"Nice try," I said. "Toys don't eat real food, not that rice cakes are really real food mind you, and toys don't breathe."   
  
"Ummmm . . . . well, to be perfectly honest, he's one of Miyako's experiments."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yeah," he said, praying I'd buy this story. "She's um, been working with some crossbreeding of rare animals, and this is the result."  
  
"So if he's Miyako's experiment, why do you have him?"  
  
"He became so attatched to me that she gave him to me."  
  
"And are there any more like him around?"  
  
"Nope. He's one of a kind," said Daisuke, giving Chibimon a hug.  
  
"If he's one of a kind you need to take better care of him. What if Takeda-sensei's snake was loose again? He could have gotten hurt."  
  
"Yes sensei," said Daisuke. "I'll be a lot more careful."  
  
As soon as he could, Daisuke dashed out of the room with his backpack and Chibimon. I smiled and grabbed my back. Well, at least thanks to the delay I finished some grading. As I walked down the hall, I saw Daisuke at his locker. Chibimon was sitting on his head. With Daisuke's spiky hair, I'm sure that was uncomfortable.   
  
"How could you leave my backpack?" he was saying to Chibimon.   
"It was dark and I was hungry," said a voice. My eyes widened as I realized that Chibimon was talking. I knew there was more than met the eye about him. "She wasn't in the room when I got out."  
  
"We are so lucky that sensei was cool about it," said Daisuke. "She might have turned you in to the animal shelter or something."  
  
"Nah. She's a nice lady. Comfy lap too."  
  
"Daisuke, don't forget to do your homework tonight," I said, walking past. Daisuke and Chibimon practically jumped out of their skins. I chuckled to myself.  
  
"Do you think she. . . . naaaaahhhh. . . ." said Daisuke.  
  
"Speaking of your homework," I heard Chibimon say, "You better get on the ball. I saw your grades and they . . . ." I was out of earshot by then.   
  
Somehow I knew Chibimon wasn't the only one of. . . . whatever he was. . . . around. And I knew I'd be seeing him or the others again.  



End file.
